A New Future II:Living Like We Should
by Twilight Dancer123
Summary: Raven is acting a little wierd. Humor ensues as Robin and Raven struggle with the weirdest surprises. Dedicated to joeashaman who has been a wonderful friend. RobRae
1. Chapter 1

For everyone who wanted sequel… **Here You Go!**

Be warned this one will be much longer or I'll make a series. Or Both.

So yeah… This is dedicated to all of my reviewers! That didn't flame!

Disclaimer: Does it sound like I own Teen Titans!

Raven sat up in bed. Her stomach must hate her. She had had this damn flu all week and it just wouldn't go away. A familiar taste filled her mouth and she rushed to the bathroom. ****

She hated throwing up. Every time she did she got dizzy and even more nauseous. Robin had been taking care of her and she felt guilty because he had stopped going on missions. He said that he did it because he loved her.

Walking out of her… their bedroom she almost ran into the Boy Wonder himself. " Oh, sorry Rae. I've been trying to decide on something all morning. Well actually it's more your decision than mine."

"Yeah, well what's it about?" Raven asked uncertainly. Her head was starting to spin again.

"Well I think we should probably get you into the doctor. You don't seem to be getting any better and it might get a lot worse if we don't get you some kind of medicine." He sounded concerned.

"I guess you're right. Plus if I don't get some kind of help soon I think I might die. Being sick sucks." Her stomach lurched and she made a bee-line to the bathroom. For the second time that morning she wanted nothing more than to be able to keep her tea down.


	2. Chapter 2

Go me! Go me! Go me! I don't … own … the … Teen Titans. Ok um this sucks …

Tecna: Thank you. Actually no one I know has been updating recently. Oh well, at least I am!

krandtm'sgrl: You're welcome. It took me forever to figure out what the beginning should be. That is one of the reasons it's so short. Thanks

joe-ashaman: Well she defiantly isn't sick. Thanks!

"Raven, are you ready to go?" Robin yelled over the video game. Seconds later Raven stepped out into the common room.

"Trust me if I wanted to go I would have been here a lot earlier." Raven answered drolly.

"Well you have to go anyway. We have to figure out what's wrong with you." The Boy Wonder replied.

Ten Minutes Later…

Robin sat down in a cushioned chair in the doctor's office. Raven was sitting on the table in front of him with her slender legs dangling off of the side. The doctor stepped in.

"Well now, Raven isn't it?" Raven nodded. "May I ask what your symptoms are?" The white clad man asked.

"Well, I've been throwing up, I've been feeling drowsy, and I'm always thirsty." Raven replied, counting them with her fingers.

"I've got a good idea what it is. But I'll have to do some blood tests to find out if I'm right." He answered shortly and pulled a syringe from his desk. Raven held out her arm and he inserted it into the underside of her forearm. She bit her lower lip trying to drive away the pain.

"Miss Roth, Mr. ummm…? Robin sir. I will send you the test results within the next few days. Good-bye." The man walked out of the office. Just able to hear Raven's last comment.

_"I absolutely hate needles..."_

So how was that? You can tell me by clicking the little blue button down there.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Falcon 14: It's okay, I never have time either. I really wanted to update sooner but school's coming up soon and, so yeah.

Tecna: Short but sweet that's how I like my chapters. Plus I'm too lazy to write something really long.

joe-ashaman: Ending it on a good note isn't as funny as ending it with a complaint. For now at least.

la anjita: Yeah this is sadly the sequel now all I need is a good plot and more people might actually review.

twins: yes and yes. Thanx for the review.

Discaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans I am simply borrowing them because I have no creativity.

Raven and Robin were relaxing it had been a hectic day for both of them. Anyway they were both nervous about the results of the test. They didn't know what the test was for. If it was something bad well Robin probably get upset and have you ever seen Robin get upset? I thought not.

The phone began to ring and Robin covered his ears. "Tell me later I don't want to hear it." He whispered in Raven's ear. She nodded in response.

Raven answered the phone. "Hello, Titan's Tower. This is Raven." It was the doctor. (A/N I always wanted Raven to say that.)

The doctor started to talk. Suddenly Raven's eyes widened in shock and she dropped the phone. Shaking her head a bit she lifted the phone back up to her ear. "Thank you for calling we'll be in for a check up soon."

Hanging up she opened her mouth wide and screamed. Robin put a hand over her mouth. "Okay, calm down Raven. Then you are going to tell me what's going on, calmly."

Raven took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well Robin, you know they tested my blood. So it came out positive."

"Is that good or bad?" Robin asked hoping for the best.

"Robin, it was a pregnancy test." She replied.

"So that means-" Robin trailed off.

"That I'm pregnant, yes." Raven finished.

"Holy SHIT!" Robin screamed and he fell to the floor in a dead faint.

Okay I reveled Raven's problem. Yeah, it's short but bear with me. I'm not really the best writer.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is so late my computer broke down for a while. I couldn't get on the internet. Damn thing.

I don't have enough time to thank you all separately for reviewing but it really is appreciated. Without you guys I probably would have quit a long time ago.

Disclaimer: I don't really have a ton of money, I've got $0.46 in my wallet so consider the Teen Titans disclaimed.

Robin opened his eyes, his vision was foggy. Blinking a few times he sat up.

"Um, Robin are you okay? You kinda passed out."

"Yeah, I'm fine but I had this weird dream where you told me you were pregnant." He replied. "But that can't be true."

"Well Robin I have some news for you. I am pregnant." Raven countered. Robin stood up and started running around the room apparently happier than ever.

While Robin was doing his happy dance Cyborg walked in. He and Raven stood watching Robin run circles around the entire main room. "So why's he so happy?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm pregnant and I guess this is what he's been waiting for. Anyway wanna go get some pizza?" She asked.

"Sure. This might take him a while." They walked out to the T-car and drove away.

One Hour Later…

Raven and Cyborg walked in. Robin was on the floor panting and sweating. He stood and walked over to Raven and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I love you so much." He said.

A/N This story is probably going to be long but I come up with it as I write.

So I have a question for all of you would you like the baby to be born in:

Azarath

Titans' Tower

Bruce Wayne's Mansion

Or

Jump City Hospital


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Well here are all the voting results I have received so far:

Wayne Manor: 1

Azarath: 2

Titan's Tower: 3

Jump City Hospital: 2

Thank You for voting.

Dark Falcon 14: Thank You!

Raidon Phantom: Does Sam agree with you all the time? Man I need my own hosting OC.

Mizuki Ai: Ok. Well thanx.

rogueremy123: That's me Miss Confusing. Thanks for the review.

joe-ashaman: I like the nervous dad thing too. And it is going to be at the tower.

friewolf: Yes, just one. For this part of the story.

Sorry this is so late. I have had so much home work. Plus my little brother won't let me on the computer even when it is my turn. I seriously need a laptop any body know a good site I could get one off of?

Disclaimer: Right now I need to raise $6,000 so that I can go to Australia next summer and I just can't spend too much on stuff so buying the Teen Titans is out.

Raven sat down on the couch. She was three months pregnant and it was starting to show. Robin sat down next to her and put one arm around her and the other on her slight belly. "Rae can you believe we're gonna have a baby? I can't wait to see what it looks like. I wonder if it's a boy or a girl. What are we going to name it? Am I asking too many questions?"

"Yes you are asking too many questions. It's starting to give me a headache." She sighed and let her head fall to his shoulder.

"Sorry angel but I'm just so excited about the baby. A baby seems so, so unrealistic at this point."

Just then the front door whooshed open. And in stepped a very enthusiastic Starfire. "Hello my friends I am home safely from my planet of Tamaran.

"Glad you're back Star. Raven and I have a surprise for you." Robin replied.

"Oh please tell me friend I cannot withhold my excitement for much longer." Starfire squealed.

"Well the thing is tha-" Robin was cut off by Raven.

"I'm pregnant!" Raven yelled. Starfire seemed to be a little confused at first then seemed to remember what the term 'pregnant' meant.

"O congratulations friends. To celebrate this joyous occasion I shall make the ever delicious pudding of happiness." Starfire announced eagerly.

"Uh, Star ummm…" He needed an excuse "Uh Raven can't eat uhhh… pudding. Yeah, Raven can't eat pudding while she's pregnant." Robin explained. Raven smacked her forehead. Starfire actually seemed to accept the stupid excuse though.

After Starfire left the room Robin smiled at raven who sighed. "Hey, be happy that you won't be eating any of Star's puddings." He said.

"Well Robin looks like you will be sleeping on the couch tonight." She smirked.

"Why?" He asked a bit afraid of her answer.

"I've been craving chocolate pudding all day!" Raven shouted. She stormed out of the room.

"Oops?" Robin said biting his lower lip.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I will no longer reply to reviews unless someone asks a question. Sorry but it takes up a lot of the time that I could use for writing. Thank you guys for encouraging me for such a long time.

Raven sat down on the couch. She wasn't aloud to go on missions anymore because of her pregnancy. After a good fight the team would go get pizza without her. Robin always came back before that. He knew she felt alone.

He would come home and sit down with her rubbing her belly and whispering in her ear. She loved being pregnant. Just to know that there was a living being inside of her, growing up and waiting to be born, sent shivers down her spine.

She heard the door open and slide shut again. Raven could hear her friends talking in hashed tones. She walked towards the entry way. "Hi guys, how was the mi-" Raven gasped.

On the ground was Robin, his face was covered in thick, oozing blood. "Oh my God! What… what happened to him?"

"Slade" whispered Starfire. Raven sat down next to him, lifting his head into her hands.

"Maybe I could heal him." She lifted her hands and set them on his chest, feeling power surge through her veins into her hands and finally into Robin. Robin shifted beneath her hands. Opening her eyes she saw Robin looking back at her. He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

Later they both sat on the couch. Robin was rubbing Raven's belly while she slept. Getting through Slade was worth this. She was one of the few reasons that he had kept fighting.

That night in bed he kissed her on the cheek before falling asleep himself. Well, he didn't sleep long after that. Half an hour later Raven sat up then gasped. Robin was startled awake and looked over at her. "Richard, I-I think the baby just kicked!"

"That's wonderful angel." He moved his hand towards her stomach and pulled it back wondering if it was okay with her to feel the baby kick.

"Go on, It's okay." He felt it kick again. Raven jumped and gasped again.

A/N for those of you who know nothing about pregnancy a baby starts kicking about 20 weeks in (5 months). Though it has been reported to happen earlier. Raven is at 19 weeks. The next chapter she will be at 7 months. The baby will be Sparrow from A New Future. It will be born in Titan's Tower.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry to keep you guys waiting but I need to focus on school work to keep up the perfect attendance record and straight A's I have somehow managed to attain through all the caos. Okay, okay so I was busy reading fics. But my school stuff really is true.

Disclaimer: All's well that ends well except for this disclaimer. I do not own the Teen Titans! Why is that?

Raven walked through the basement turning her head peering at the scrawling print on a box. It was her turn to decorate the tower this year for Christmas. No doubt her large, swollen belly would be a challenge also it probably would have helped if she hadn't waited until Christmas Eve to do this. Which lead her to this very spot searching for the boxes of decorations in the cold basement of Titan's Tower. Robin was helping her by carrying up the boxes she found to the living room.

His footsteps echoed with hers as they glided amongst the dust covered memories of the Teen Titans. Her ankles ached as they searched for the very last item they needed. The tree's star. "Here it is." Robin whispered. For some reason basements seemed to silent him. As if he was trying not to disturb the old things that resided there.

Raven held the light cardboard box in her small hands as the traveled up the stairs, through the tangled mess of halls, and into the large living room.

20 minutes later…

The whole living room was decorated. There was only one thing left to do. Put the star on top of the tree.

Raven held the silver plated figure in her hands. She climbed up the ladder that lead to the top of the ten foot tall tree. Raven was shaking from nervousness. She hated heights almost as much as she hated needles. Wait she wasn't the one shaking. "Robin, hold the ladder steady!" She called down to her husband. "Sorry Rae." He shouted back up.

"There that's perfect." she said placing the star on the tree's top. Just as she began stepping carefully down the ladder Beastboy walked in.

"Beast Boy, don't touch anything. Raven and I spent forever putting this up." Robin warned him briskly.

"Sure, whatever dude." Beastboy answered lackadaisically (lazily). With out thinking he flipped Robin the bird (A/N Sounds like a bad pun!). Robin, angered at his lack of respect let go of the ladder.

Raven swayed from left to right trying to keep balanced. "Richard!" was her last cry before falling hard onto the ground.

Robin ran to her still form. "Raven, angel, are you all right? Oh my God! Beastboy, get Cy ready in the infirmary." Robin commanded while holding Raven to his chest.

Raven's eyes opened. A hard pain erupted through her stomach. She clutched her belly. Robin glanced down at her movement. Moans of pain escaped her body. "Richard, I- I think I'm in labor!"

"No Raven you can't be. You're only seven months in. The baby will be premature!" Robin panicked, letting fear take over.

"Maybe I can help." Came a calm, serene voice called.

A/N Yes, I am evil enough to cut you of there. It took me forever to think of what to do. Whoever guesses right about whom the person is gets a Twinkie but if you don't want that I'll give the choice of receiving a cookie. P.S. I was going to update on November 29th because it is my birthday but I didn't have enough time.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank You to all who reviewed. I have enjoyed writing this fic which shall be completed after the epilogue which shall come after this chapter.

Disclaimer: I already have an iPod Nano, a karaoke machine, a TV, a clock radio, and many, many disturbing pink shirts. Why would my mom buy me the Teen Titans? To EBay!!!!!!!!!

In the living room stood, none other than, Slade! Surprisingly he did not attack or threaten Raven or Robin who sat in an awkward position under the Christmas tree. A contraction rippled across Raven's belly knocking her out of her shock. As she cried out her stunned husband shook himself awake. He helped his laboring wife to her feet and let her lean on him for support.

"Slade, why are _you_ here?" Robin nearly hissed.

"Doing something that's right for once. I've been watching you two since Robin left Starfire. Even before that when Robin was cheating on her and were you helping Raven. Yes, I thought over all of it and decided to be a good guy for once then I'll become a normal American citizen. But first for my act of kindness I offer to help your wife Robin." Slade finished. (A/N I don't think I'll ever actually be able to talk for that long).

Raven gasped again. "What is it angel?" Robin asked quickly.

"My-I-water. My water I-I think it broke!" Raven cried.

"Is that a bad thing?" Robin asked stupidly. Raven glared at him.

"Richargggggghhhhh!" She screamed, another contraction. This time it was worse. Everything that could go wrong was. Her little baby was going to be premature, there was a villain in the tower that actually wanted to help her, Robin still hadn't helped her to the infirmary, and the beautiful mansion that Bruce had given them for they're wedding had been standing alone and empty because they were saving it until next year to move in while Raven would have been eight months pregnant.

"Okay, okay. Let's get you to the infirmary. Slade looks like you're coming with." Robin lifted Raven to her feet. He put his hand on her back and in the other he took her hand. Robin winced as he walked over the wet patch of carpet but continued walking when Raven groaned. "You're going to be alright Rae. You'll see, the baby will be born and I'll force myself to go out and buy toys for it. Then you can open the first present."

"Richard what if the baby doesn't make it? What if I lose my first little girl or boy?" Raven cried.

"We're not going to lose the baby Rae. You're strong and I know we'll get through this. You just have to be strong for the baby." Robin whispered. Really, he was the one who needed strength. His wife was in labor two months earlier than she should be and his arch nemesis was in his home. How bad could his life get?

Walking as fast as they could the teens and the villain made their way to the infirmary. The motion sensitive door slid open and as they took their first step into it Raven grasped her belly again and fell to her knees. After a moment Robin pulled her to her feet and lifted her on to the bed.

Robin covered her in a blanket and pulled of her pants and underwear. Raven's face was sticky with sweat and her body ached as she tried to get comfortable in the metal bed. Robin took her hand as he sat down on a chair to the right of the bed. Cyborg began connecting a heart rate monitor, a machine that apparently showed how bad her contractions were, and Robin looked worried as he brought a respirator into the room but didn't connect his wife to it. He explained it was for just incase.

"Okay we'll have to wait for Raven to be at 10 centimeters dilated (I was shocked to hear this as they used to do it at 9cm)." said Cyborg.

"Excuse me but I don't think we'll be able to wait that long!" exclaimed the Slade.

"I don't think we'd have to wait so long anyway, the baby will be smaller." Robin replied.

Raven whimpered at every contraction. Her body ached as the baby twisted to move its way out of her womb. Robin watched as his wife pushed and felt sick as blood and other fluids gushed out of her ( I don't know how everyone will react to this word) vagina. Beast Boy stood at the other end of the room ready throw up at any given moment (six o' clock!).

Starfire watched intently. She didn't know how earthling children were born. Robin almost passed out when Cyborg told them that Raven needed to push.

"Okay. Rae, push your chin into your chest. Then, on the count of three I need you to push hard." Everyone stared at Slade when he said this. "What, I have children. I may have no idea where they are but I have three of them."

Raven took a deep breath and shoved her chin into her chest. When Slade counted to three she pushed down. She began to feel dizzy. After ten seconds of pushing Raven collapsed back into her pillow. She was already exhausted. How long would it take? _Hopefully less than an hour. _She thought.

"Raven time to push again. One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten. Stop Raven. Now, one more good push. I can already see the head."

Robin held his wife's hand. Her knuckles were turning whiter as she gripped ever harder. Her face scrunched up in pain during one last push. He watched as Starfire walked over and caught the babe as it was born.

"It is girl friends!" the Tameranian announced.

Raven looked at Robin worriedly. "Richard, she hasn't cried. Is…is she alright?" Raven felt her eyes heat up as they filled with tears.

Robin looked to Cyborg. "Her lungs are to underdeveloped. I'm sorry, but she has less than a forty percent chance of surviving."

Robin held his wife as she shook, crying. He strained to hide his tears, but they finally broke surface. They held each other as Raven held their dying child in her weary arms.

Suddenly Raven looked up. She looked to her husband. "Richard, I want to try something." He nodded and moved away from her.

She put her hands on her daughter's chest and began chanting. The occupants of the room watched as the child began to glow. Her chest rose and fell as she took her first completely steady breaths. Soon, she floated down on to her mother's lap. She was small but her organs were functioning correctly. Cyborg looked over the girl and declared that she was healthy.

"Now the only thing we need is a name for her." Raven whispered to a smiling Richard. She had saved her child's life. She watched her husband think about names. Sighing, she fell back into the bed holding her daughter.

"How about Sparrow?" Robin burst out. Raven looked up at him. Smiling, she nodded.

"That's perfect. Our little Sparrow." She whispered as the day's events caught up with her and her eyes closed and sleep overtook her mind.

A/N Sorry this took so long. Had to describe everything for friewolf. There is gonna be a sequel and an epilogue. Happy Valentine's Day!

Your Nearly Faithful Writer,

Allie and her new assistant Genie


	9. Epilouge

Epilogue

A/N No notes

Disclaimer: You'd be watching this on T.V. right now if I owned them.

* * *

Raven sat up in the bed holding her small daughter. It was Christmas Day and Robin was coming with a wheelchair to take her to the main room. Raven giggled when the child in her arms yawned, opening her mouth to form a small O shape.

She couldn't believe it. This little human being had been inside of her just last night. It seemed so… surreal. Raven heard the _swoosh_ as the door opened and watched as her husband entered with the contraption that she had tried to stay away from. It's not that she hated them; it was just that she wanted to do things herself without help from the technology.

Robin pulled Raven up and carefully lifted her into the chair. She seemed only to notice their premature daughter who lay sound asleep in her thin, pale arms. He pushed his family's slight weight down a hallway and onto an elevator. He waited to reach the common room. He kissed the top of Raven's head gently before the door opened. The other Titans were scattered about the room but everyone looked up when they entered. Cyborg smiled at the small bundle in Raven's arms, Beast Boy kept playing his video games, and Starfire stood from her place on the black leather couch.

"Friends, it is time to commence in the activity of the opening of our Christmas presents." Starfire took a deep breath. Raven smiled and Robin lifted her out of the wheelchair, walked down the three steps that surrounded the living room area, and set his beautiful wife on the couch.

"Beast Boy, you're the youngest-" Cyborg stopped mid sentence. He looked over at Raven who was sitting on Robin's lap as he hugged her thin body to his muscular one. Raven seemed to understand his confusion and nodded towards the presents sitting under the tree.

"Robin got something for Sparrow earlier this morning. It should be in a little red box." Raven answered. Cyborg searched for the gift and found it quickly. He walked over to the couch and set it in the sleeping baby's lap. Raven smiled at Robin and picked up the small present. Carefully unwrapping the present she soon found a silver locket. The heart shaped pendant showed off a perfect 'S' etched on its surface. Raven unclasped it and saw a picture of Robin and herself inside of it. Expertly carved into the inner front piece of the locket were the words _'Go wherever the wind takes you'_.

Richard Grayson held his love and his daughter close and whispered, "I love both of you so much, I don't ever want to lose you. Please, never leave me, _my loves_."

Raven held her daughter close and whispered, _"I love you, my child".

* * *

_

A/N yeah, I know it's short but I'm tired so give me a break. Its 2:43 in the morning and I am actually sick right now. Sore throat, trouble breathing, and no I don't have allergies. Plus I stayed home from school for two days; luckily tomorrow I only have to learn for about 45 min. I love late starts and the fact that I have to take a long, annoying district test so my schools can be improved or some other crap like that! Anyway, I happen to have too much homework right now and my teacher is forcing me to read a book by an author that I hate. Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed the fic! Review!!!!!!!!!

Twilight Dancer123

Allison


End file.
